


taking the wind out of his sails

by CloudyLory



Series: Tomarrymort [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dueling, God Harry, M/M, Narcissism, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyLory/pseuds/CloudyLory
Summary: “I had expected a more powerful god. Perhaps, even a seer, but I didn’t expect you.” The mystery summoner wrinkled his nose in disgust “What use would I have of the ‘God of Seduction?”Harry smirked and stood from the runic circle he had been summoned in. Avid grey eyes followed his every movement, he circled the human and came to a stop behind him. He languidly traced the humans neck with his index finger, reveling in the way he had made the human’s breath hitch.





	taking the wind out of his sails

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

Pretty.

 

It was a word Harry detested and loved.It had followed him through life. Men had always been predictable creatures when faced with a base emotion; that included lust.

 

He had been called beautiful, cute, handsome and all endearing words men and women had deigned was good enough to flatter him and to strap him in their beds.

 

They had all but worshiped and adored him. He had always left them hanging, always wanting, _hungering_ for more.

 

What greedy creatures, humans are.

 

In a way, he craved the attention, the validation. He craved their sycophantic sweetness

 

But he had never been called useless before.

In all his thousand years of life nobody had bloody _dared._

 

The man in question, had been a fascinating. Harry didn’t know his name, for he had assumed that he was just another snivelling fool. He had asked, of course. The human had refused to answer.

 

The impertinence and disrespect had him craving for blood. But he restrained himself, he preferred playing with his food, he would never outright eat them. He was not an uncultured peasant.

 

“I had expected a more powerful god. Perhaps, even a seer, but I didn’t expect _you.”_ The mystery summoner wrinkled his nose in disgust “What use would I have of the ‘God of Seduction?”

 

Harry smirked and stood from the runic circle he had been summoned in. Avid grey eyes followed his every movement, he circled the human and came to a stop behind him. He languidly traced the humans neck with his index finger, reveling in the way he had made the human’s breath hitch.

 

He hugged the man from behind, placing his head in the human’s shoulder and whispered:  

 

“You underestimate my worth, _wizard._ You are but a speck in this vast universe and you _dare_ disrespect me?”

 

He hugged him tighter, eliciting soft gasps of pain.

 

“I have seen firsthand, the vileness of your kind, _wizard._ Do not delude yourself into thinking that you are better than me. What you are thinking, I have already thought. What you are doing I have already done.”

He crushed him tighter, almost breaking his ribs. A parody of a act that was supposed to bring comfort.

 

“Do we have a accord?” His tone deceptively pleasant.

 

The unnamed wizard struggled futilely in his hold, his wand had long since fallen to the floor, out of his grasp. He watched amused, as the human struggled like a babe in his arms.

 

_Prideful? I’ll have fun bending you into submission, dearest._

 

After a few minutes of stubborn silence, and encouraging(threatening) squeezes, the human visibly deflated and sighed in resignation.

 

“I-I- we have a accord.” He said through gritted teeth. “Now, can you put me down!”

 

He reluctantly let the wizard go, it was a actually nice to hug the human. Even, if it was painful for the latter.

 

The wizard immediately dived for his wand, maintaining a defensive posture against him.

 

Harry looked at the dishevelled appearance of the wizard appreciatively and marveled at how he didn’t notice how handsome the wizard was. He mentally noted to himself to sleep with the wizard before he actually ate him.

 

“There’s no need for that, wizard. I’m not going to hurt you.” _yet_ , came the silent warning.

 

The human narrowed his eyes in response.

 

“How would I know that? You haven’t given me any reason to trust you.” he hissed in response.

 

Harry smirked and propped his hand on his chin. “That’s the point, wizard. You wouldn’t.”

 

He planned to play with the wizard more, maybe even seduce him. Harry, after all was the God of Seduction. Nobody had ever refused him before. Ever.

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, the wizard stood up and casted a charm on his body, immediately fixing his dishevelled appearance. _Vain._ Harry thought amusedly.

 

They looked each other in the eye, neither wanting to back down. Harry felt the tell tale sign of legilimency and inwardly smiled.

 

_Did the wizard really think he could leglimize a god?_

 

He harshly slammed down his occlumency shields, making the human clutch his head and hiss in pain.

He walked towards him, mockingly patting his back in fake sympathy. The human hissed and pointed his wand on him.

 

Harry was beginning to become annoyed. _Why does this human keep on defying me?_

 

“I thought we already established this, I am more powerful than you.” he glared.

 

The wizard sent a powerful black curse towards him, prompting him to raise his hands to cast a shield. _Tahun_ he cast silently, a web of translucent pure magic began materializing in front of him, covering his whole body.

 

The human, gaped like a fish at the impressive display of magic, he took the chance and cast a silent binding spell. _Talin._ And watched in delight as thick vines enveloped the wizard.

 

He summoned the wizards wand and walked towards him, mockingly tutting in disappointment.

 

“You’re  quite a piece of work, aren’t you wizard?” he said chuckling.

 

The wizards mouth and whole body was enveloped in large thick vines, preventing escape and sounds from his pretty little mouth.

 

The wizard screamed, through the vines, thrashing and kicking. Refusing to behave.

 

“Hush now, dearest.” he crooned, “Wouldn’t want to exhaust ourselves now, do we?” The wizard glared at him and stopped moving. Choosing instead to inspect the _fascinating_ ceiling of the medieval runic room.

 

He transfigured a boulder into a nice and comfy pink armchair with heart designs all over it, giving it a cursory glance and an experimental nudge. Satisfied, he took a well deserved seat and transfigured another armchair, green this time with silver snakes embroidered on it.

He levitated the human and placed him on the armchair. He banished the vines from his face, leaving the human gasping for breath.

Harry smirked. "What's your name, wizard?"

"Tom- Tom Riddle."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this, please follow me on Tumblr! I love talking to new friends. I mostly post snippets of Tomione, Tomarry and Harrymort content, so beware.😉 I also reblog memes. I hope to see you there!!😘😘 Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Username: chantalatao3


End file.
